


Warlock Fever

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max gets sick.





	Warlock Fever

**A/N:** A scene in chapter 2 of  **Bizarro World** is annoying me, so instead of giving myself stress over it, I'm going to work on a new idea that popped into my head yesterday morning.

We've seen Max deal with a lot in his adventures, now let's see how his fathers deal with him being sick.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max opens his eyes. He aches all over. He sits up and regrets it immediately as the room starts to spin. He closes his eyes and slowly slides his legs out of the covers. He sets his feet on the floor and slowly opens his eyes again. He stands up gingerly and makes his way out of his bedroom.

His fathers are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Max walks slowly to them. His head is full of strange thoughts as he looks at Alec ( _ShadowHunter! Why is a ShadowHunter here?)_ and Magnus ( _Warlock! Must kill him before he kills me_ ). Max watches in horror as magic comes to his fingertips.

Alec looks up and the smile on his face disappears as soon as he sees how pale his son is, then he sees the fireball in his son's hand, "Max, no."

Max quickly extinguishes the fireball, then he whimpers, "Daddy. Poppa." He collapses. Alec is there to catch him before he hits the floor.

Magnus runs over and feels Max's forehead. Max is burning up.

Alec gets ready to pick Max up, but Magnus stops him, "Alec, wait." Magnus touches Max's forehead, then runs a hand over Max's left hand, then his right. With a nod he tells Alec, "Okay, now you can put him back in bed."

Alec gives Magnus a strange look, then gently picks their son up and carries Max into his bedroom. He lays Max down in his bed and Magnus covers him. Alec looks at Magnus, "What's wrong with him?"

"He has warlock fever."

"Warlock fever? Is that like normal fever?"

Magnus nods, "Basically, it's the same. We also lose the ability to talk and control our magic. Which is why I locked away his powers."

"Oh."

Magnus nods, "Yes, the fever clouds memories. A warlock with no memory is dangerous."

"So he knows nothing?"

"He knows who he is, but he doesn't know who we are."

"'Who he is', meaning what exactly?"

"He knows that his name is 'Max' and that he's a warlock."

Alec nods, "And?"

"That's it, Alexander. That's all he knows."

"Shit. So what can we do?"

"We just need to keep him cool and let the fever run its course."

Alec nods, "Fine. I'll put Izzy in charge of the Institute and we'll take care of Max."

Magnus nods, "Let me get a basin of water."

Alec takes out his phone, "I'll text Izzy."

"Oh and I will need to limit my contact with him to while he's asleep."

Alec looks at him confused, "Why?"

"The fever makes us sensitive to who is around us. We see every... warlock as a threat."

"Oh, so he  _ **was**_  getting ready to attack you?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. But he still had enough control to react to you saying his name."

"Thank the angel for that."

"Yes, let me get the water." He leaves Max's room.

Alec nods as he texts Izzy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max opens his eyes and glances at the man sitting on the bed, at his side.  _ **Runes on the neck, definitely a ShadowHunter. Why is a Shadowhunter taking care of me?**_ The man wipes Max's forehead with a cloth and gently kisses his forehead, "Hey, blueberry."

 _ **Blueberry? Why is he calling me that? And why did he kiss my forehead?**_ Max looks around the room and wonders who it belongs to.  _ **Am I in the Institute? How did I get here?**_

The man nods and stands up. he puts the cloth in a basin on the nightstand. He stretches as he smiles at Max, "You finally opened your eyes." He leans over and kisses Max's forehead again.

 _ **Why does this ShadowHunter keep kissing me?**_ Max watches as the ShadowHunter sits in a chair.  _ **Why does he care about me? Is this a new ploy by them to get us to like them?**_ Max watches as the ShadowHunter gets comfortable, "Blueberry, we'll get through this together."

 _ **Why does he keep calling me blueberry? And more importantly, why doesn't it bother me? And why do I feel safe with him here?**_ Max stares at the ceiling as he tries to figure out what is going on. After a while, his eyes slowly close and he falls asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec makes sure that Max is asleep before standing up and quietly walking out the bedroom. Magnus is sitting at the kitchen table. He smiles as he sees Alec walk into the living room, "How's Max?"

"He opened his eyes for a few minutes then went back to sleep." Alec fills a mug with coffee and sits down.

Magnus sips from his own mug of coffee, "Good"

"So, did you ever get this warlock fever?"

"Alexander, you are my world now, but I did have a life before I met you."

"Oh." Alec looks down into his mug.

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He stands and walks over to Alec. He puts his arms around his husband and rests his cheek against Alec's head, "I'm sorry, that came out harsher than was needed. I guess we are both a little stressed." He pulls out a chair and sits next to Alec.

Alec reaches for Magnus' mug and sets it in front of him. He kisses Magnus, "It's okay. We have a child that waited twenty years before he got really sick for the first time, I think we are handling it okay."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "I guess so."

"So the answer to my question, would be 'yes'?"

Magnus nods, "A few times."

"Catarina took care of you?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Oh no. When we get warlock fever, the last person we want taking care of us would be another warlock. Even with our magic locked away, the stress of having a warlock nearby would make the fever worse."

"Oh. So who took care of you?"

Magnus holds Alec's arm, "The first time I got sick, nobody. I passed out in my bedroom, and woke up six days later in the living room. Most of the furniture in the house was burned beyond repair. The clothes I was wearing were singed. But I learned what to watch out for and the next time it happened, I was able to lock away my magic. I got a mundane to sit with me. The fever was gone in three days."

"A mundane?"

"Yes, the fever makes us hypersensitive to those around us, mundanes have no power, therefore we don't see them as a threat. Many warlocks, when they get the fever, rely on mundanes to see them through it."

"Oh. You can lock away your own magic?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, and now that Max knows what to expect, I can teach him to do it as well. But another warlock needs to unlock it afterwards."

Alec nods, "Makes sense, otherwise you can unlock it while you are still sick."

"Exactly. I was lucky the first time, that I didn't burn down my home or harm anybody."

"Thank the angel, that Max got sick while he was home and not on one of his adventures."

Magnus holds Alec's arm tighter as he nods, "As long as he was in a world with warlocks, they would have known what to do, otherwise..." Magnus closes his eyes and tries not to think of Max getting sick with no one around with the knowledge to help him.

"All things considered, we got lucky with Max."

"Yes, he was a happy baby, a happier toddler, great student and his teen years were uneventful."

"We love him and he loves us."

Magnus laughs, "He not only loves you, but he is way overprotective of his Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Even as a child."

"Remember that time in Prospect Park?"

Alec laughs, "Which time?"

"When he was eight."

"Hmm, when he gave me that crazy name?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, that was it."

Alec shakes his head, "Poor guy is probably still running for his life. I thought all I had to deal with was an overprotective husband, until I was gifted with an overprotective son."

Magnus sniffs, "I'm not overprotective."

"Right. Max only got there first because he was closer."

"Whatever."

.

.

.

_Magnus smiles as he carefully cuts a few blades of grass. He needs them for a potion. He places them in a jar, snaps his fingers and sends the jar to his office to use later. He stands up and smiles as he watches Max play with a bunch of mundane children._

_Magnus looks over at the benches and his smile brightens as he watches Alec watch Max and his new friends play tag. He sends his daily prayer of thanks to Mistress Destiny for blessing him with Alexander and Max._

_Magnus sees a man walk over and sit on the bench, way too close to his husband. Alec glances in the man's direction. Magnus can't hear what they are saying but he watches as Alec shows the man his wedding band. Magnus narrows his eyes and walks to the bench._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Max stop playing and run towards the bench. Max gets there before him and stands in front of the stranger, "Excuse me, why are you sitting next to my Daddy?"_

_The man smiles, "Oh is this handsome man, your father?"_

_Max's eyes narrow, "Yes he is, now go sit somewhere else."_

_"Oh how sweet." He smiles at Alec, "He is adorable."_

_Alec shakes his head, "You should go."_

_The man laughs, "It's a free country and I can sit wherever I want."_

_Magnus glares at the man, "Sure you can, but not near my husband."_

_"Oh, he showed me his wedding band but I didn't know you were right here."_

_"Now you know."_

_Max takes a step closer to the man, "Poppa can make you disappear."_

_The man looks from Max to Magnus, "Oh?" He glances at Alec, "Your husband is a mobster, Alec?"_

_Max's eyes widen, "Daddy, you told this dead man your name?"_

_Alec shrugs, "I thought he was here with his child, I didn't realize he was trying to pick me up."_

_The man looks at Max with wide eyes, "Dead man?"_

_Max nods, "Poppa has a short temper."_

_The man glances at Magnus. Magnus glares at him, "Do not make me repeat myself."_

_The man stands up, glances at Magnus one last time and runs away._

_Max nods, "Run faster."_

_Alec laughs, "Max enough."_

_Max sniffs as he looks at his father, "You told a stranger your name."_

_"I had control of the situation."_

_Max sniffs, "Yeah, right. You should have told him your real name."_

_Alec glances at Magnus, who shrugs, and smiles at Max, "My real name, blueberry?"_

_Max nods, "My husband is a powerful warlock and he will portal your sad ass to the moon so go away."_

_Magnus covers his mouth and turns away, as Alec raises an eyebrow, "I thought my 'real name' was Alexander Lightwood."_

_"It was, until you married Poppa, then it changed."_

_Alec sighs, "Now you tell me. I've been signing reports wrong for the last ten years." He glances at Magnus, "And why were you running over so fast?"_

_Magnus calmly says, "I was getting ready to portal his sad ass to the moon."_

_Max nods, "See, Poppa knows what your real name is."_

_Alec stands up, "The two of you are crazy."_

_Magnus smiles, "Crazy about you." He pulls Alec into his arms and kisses him._

_Max giggles as he wraps his arms around his fathers, "Yes, Daddy, we are crazy about you."_

_"Too bad the mundanes can't see the rune on your neck that clearly states that you are my property."_

_Max giggles, "Daddy should get a tattoo that says that and he should put it on his forehead."_

_Magnus smiles, "I would put it someplace else." He kisses Alec._

_Alec laughs, "But then nobody would see it."_

_"Nobody had BETTER see it."_

_Alec smiles, "Only you." He kisses Magnus._

_Max rests his head against Alec's arm, "Can we get ice cream, Daddy?"_

_"For defending my honor, of course you can get ice cream, Max."_

_Magnus sniffs, "What do I get for defending your honor?"_

_Alec kisses him, "You get me."_

_"Much better than ice cream."_

_Max shakes his head, "Nothing is better than ice cream, Poppa."_

_Magnus laughs, "Take my word for it, Max. Some things are better than ice cream."_

_Max shrugs and holds Alec's hand, "If you say so, Poppa."_

_Alec squeezes Max's hand, "Poppa can have tea, while we enjoy butter pecan ice cream."_

_Max giggles, "I like that idea, Daddy."_

_Magnus nods, "I do too."_

_They walk to the neighborhood Dunkin Donuts/Baskin Robbins._

.

.

.

Alec finishes his coffee. He kisses Magnus and walks back into Max's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max looks over when he hears a noise. The ShadowHunter is back. He smiles at Max, "Sorry about that. I needed some coffee." He walks over to the bed and sits next to Max. He reaches for the wash cloth and gently wipes Max's forehead, "It may be wishful thinking but you seem cooler, no?"

Max looks at him.  _ **And then what?**_ Max wonders how the ShadowHunter was able to block his magic and if he will undo it before allowing Max to leave. Max wonders at the sadness that came over him when he saw the chair empty. Why should he care if the ShadowHunter was no longer in the room and why was he happy to see him return.

The ShadowHunter finishes wiping his forehead and places the wash cloth back in the basin. The ShadowHunter stands and walks to the chair. He sits and closes his eyes.

Max stares at the ceiling.  _ **Why didn't the ShadowHunter kiss my forehead? Or call me blueberry? And why am I upset about that?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stands by the doorway and watches Max as Alec sleeps. Max is staring at the ceiling. He doesn't seem to sense Magnus, which means that he's getting better. Max's eyes close and he seems to fall asleep.

Magnus debates if he should wake Alec up and tell his husband to get some sleep in their bed, where he will be more comfortable. But knowing Alec, he'll stay where he is. Alec has spent the last three nights sleeping in the chair. Magnus can't fault that. He remembers all the times when Alec was hurt and Magnus preferred sleeping in chairs in his room, than in a bed away from him.

Magnus walks into their bedroom and sighs. Another night sleeping alone. He changes into his sleep clothes and gets in the bed on Alec's side. He closes his eyes.

Eventually he falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max opens his eyes. The sun is shining. He looks around his room as he sits up. His thoughts seem hazy. He looks at the man sleeping in the chair against the wall, and one word pushes through the haziness in his mind.

"Daddy."

Alec's eyes open and he smiles at his son as he stands up, "Welcome back, blueberry." He sits on the bed and pulls Max into his arms.

Max snuggles against his father's chest as they hold each other, "It's good to be back."

Alec kisses his forehead, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit with a truck."

Alec laughs, "I know that feeling."

Max giggles, "Yes you do."

"Do I hear laughter in here?" Magnus walks into the room and sits on the other side of Max.

Max giggles as he hugs Magnus, "Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I have missed being called that."

Max giggles, "I missed saying it. I feel like I've been laying here for months."

Alec smiles, "Only three days."

Max's eyes widen, "Three days? Holy crap."

Magnus nods, "It'll take another couple of days until you feel like yourself. No adventures until next week."

Max pouts, "That's more than a couple of days, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Max, the adventures will wait for you."

"Fine, Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "You give me a pout, but Alec gets 'fine Daddy'." He glares at Alec as he stands up, "Your son."

Alec laughs, "Poor Magnus."

Max giggles, "No love for Poppa."

Magnus sniffs as he walks out the room, "Mr. Lightwood, don't you have an Institute to get back to?"

Alec laughs, "Izzy has it." He follows Magnus out of the room as Max gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Magnus nods, "I'm sure she does but Max is fine now. I'm sure you could use a break."

"A break from what, Magnus?"

"Being cooped up in the loft."

Alec nods, "You're probably right. Let's have breakfast than I'll go."

Magnus nods as Alec fills two mugs with coffee, "No coffee for Max. I'll make him some tea when he comes out of the shower."

"Okay." Alec grabs a bagel and takes the cream cheese from the refrigerator.

"I'll make Max some toast when he's ready." Magnus sits down and drinks his coffee.

"Okay. You want a bagel?"

"No, I'll eat with Max."

"Okay. Guess I'll take my bagel with me and grab another cup of coffee when I get to the Institute." He finishes his coffee and puts the mug in the sink. He wraps his bagel in wax paper.

Magnus nods, "Sounds like a good idea. I'll open a portal for you."

Alec kisses him, "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Alec walks through the portal just as Max walks out of his bedroom.

Max watches the portal close around his father and looks at Magnus, "Daddy left?"

Magnus nods as he stands up. He puts bread in the toaster and fills the kettle with water, "It's best that we talk without him here."

Max sits down, "Talk about what, Poppa?"

"Do you remember anything weird while you were sick?"

"Not really."

Magnus spreads cream cheese on the toast and places them on a plate. He brings the plate to the table. He makes two cups of tea and brings them to the table. He sits next to Max, "How did you feel about Alec?"

"Daddy? I love Daddy."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "No, when you were sick, how did you feel about him?"

Max looks at his father confused, "I don't understand, Poppa."

Magnus holds his hand, "Did you want to hurt him?"

Max's eyes widen, "Hurt Daddy? No, never Poppa."

"Are you sure?"

"Poppa, I would never hurt him. Just like YOU would never hurt Daddy. Why would you even ask me that? What the hell was wrong with me?"

Magnus lets his hand go and drinks his tea, "Max, you had warlock fever."

"Warlock fever? Okay."

"Warlock fever is dangerous because you lose touch with your memories. You become sensitive to other powerful beings."

"And what does that have to do with me hurting Daddy?"

"All beings with power are seen as an enemy, a threat that needs to be destroyed."

Max pushes his tea away, "I remember coming out of my room and seeing the two of you at the table. I vaguely remembered  _ **who**_  you were, but I did know  _ **what**_  you were. I remember thinking that I had to 'destroy the warlock'."

Magnus nods, "Alec got you to extinguish the fireball."

Max blinks back tears, "I was going to hurt you, Poppa."

Magnus pulls him into a tight hug, "Shh, it's okay."

Max holds Magnus' shirt, "I don't remember seeing Daddy as a threat. But I do remember being confused as to why a ShadowHunter was taking care of me."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Because he is a special ShadowHunter and the two of you have a special bond. A bond that's stronger than the fever that clouded your mind."

"And yet, you left that part out." Both Max and Magnus jump at Alec's voice.

Max stands and runs into his father's arms, "I would never hurt you."

Alec kisses his forehead, "I know, blueberry."

Magnus stands up and walks around the table, "Alec ..."

Alec takes his phone out of his pocket and tosses it at Magnus, "Look at my texts to Izzy when Max first got sick."

Magnus catches the phone and scrolls to the texts.

Alec  _ **Izzy, I'm gonna need you to run the Institute for a few days. Max is sick.**_

Izzy  _ **On no. Of course. What's wrong with him?**_

Alec  _ **Magnus says it's "warlock fever". You know anything about it?**_

Izzy  _ **Vaguely. High fever just like mundanes. They forget everything. Everybody that gives off power is seen as an enemy.**_

Alec  _ **Gives off power? Like other warlocks?**_

Izzy _ **Yes and ShadowHunters. I just looked it up. Especially us. Not that I think Max would hurt you, but be careful.**_

Alec  _ **Of course. Thanks Izzy.**_

Izzy  _ **You're welcome. Give Max a big kiss for me.**_

Alec  _ **I will.**_

Magnus finishes reading, "Alec... "

Alec nods, "You left out the part about ShadowHunters being seen as a threat."

Max holds Alec, "Daddy, I would never see you as a threat."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Of course, Max." He looks at his husband, "Magnus?"

Magnus puts the phone on the table, "When Max walked out his room and created the fireball, I knew right away what was wrong with him. When he reacted to you, I knew that you were in no danger from him."

"Because he stood down when I called his name?"

"No, because I saw him look at you first. He created the fireball only after looking at me. He saw ME as a threat, not you."

"You still should have told me."

"Why, what difference would it have made?"

"None, but leaving out details can be dangerous in any kind of situation, Magnus."

"That's true, Alexander. But in this case, the details would have only made the situation worse."

"How?"

"Knowing that your son saw you as an enemy would have affected you."

"No it wouldn't have."

Magnus nods, "You say that now, but unconsciously it would have manifested itself."

Max holds Alec tight, "I'm better now so can we change the subject. I don't like thinking about hurting either one of you."

Alec nods and hugs him, "You are right. It's done with. Let's move on."

Magnus walks over to Alec and Max. He puts his arms around his husband and son, "Yes, let's." He kisses Alec, "I'm sorry."

"I understand why you skipped over that part. Always trying to keep me safe."

"Always."

Max giggles, "I'm hungry."

Alec laughs, "Then go eat your breakfast." He wraps his arms around Magnus as Max walks back to the table.

Max waves his hand over his cup of tea and pouts, "Where's my magic?"

Magnus snaps his fingers and Max's tea is hot, "I locked it away. Remind me later." He rests his head on Alec's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Locked it away? Ugh."

Alec laughs, "I'm exhausted."

Magnus smiles at him, "So am I."

"You slept in the bed."

"By myself. Not a restful sleep. By the way, how did you get back here so quickly?"

"Catarina."

"Catarina?"

Alec nods, "I got to the Institute, ate my bagel as Izzy got me caught up. It bothered me that you practically pushed me out of the loft so that you could talk to Max without me being here. I called Catarina, told her about Max being sick. She came to the Institute. We talked about what you forgot to tell me and she opened a portal for me here."

Max giggles, "Poppa's in trouble, isn't he?"

Alec smiles, "I don't know about that, but Catarina does want to talk to Magnus. The sooner the better."

Max giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "I'll call her tomorrow. So are you returning to the Institute?"

Alec shakes his head, "By the angel, no. Max is better, I want to sleep in my bed. Izzy told me to take the rest of the week off. If something big happens, she'll call me."

Magnus smiles, "Good."

Alec nods. He kisses Max's forehead, "Later, blueberry."

"Later Daddy."

Magnus passes a hand over Max's head and holds both of his hands, "There."

Max snaps his fingers and smiles as blue flames appear, "Hello magic."

Magnus laughs, "Remember no adventures until next week. Finish your breakfast, then relax."

"Okay, Poppa." He kisses Magnus' cheek.

Magnus walks into his bedroom, Alec is already fast asleep in the bed. Magnus gets into the bed and rests his head on Alec's chest. Alec's arms come around him. Magnus smiles as he falls asleep right away.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now back to  **Bizarro World**.

Love ya. xoxo


End file.
